Gildenzerstörer
Gildenzerstörer (GDST) sind ein ganz eigener Schiffstyp, der sich durch verschiedene Eigenschaften von allen anderen Schiffen unterscheidet. Ganz fundamental ist der Umstand, dass Gildenzerstörer niemals von Spielern gebaut werden können. Die einzige Möglichkeit an GDST heran zu kommen besteht darin sich bei der Gilde für Aktien welche zu mieten. Dafür hinterlegt man eine Kaution, die man nach der 14-tägigen Mietdauer zurück erhält, wenn die GDST nicht zerstört wurden. Zusätzlich wird noch eine Leihgebühr fällig. Mieten kann man die GDST nur wenn man sich im legalen Status befindet (auch nicht auf Bewährung). Wird man allerdings nach dem anmieten kriminell, so behält man die GDST bis zum Ende der Leihfrist. Angemietete GDST werden immer auf dem STPL abgeliefert. Entsprechend benötig man dort genug Spacestation-Platz. Als weitere Besonderheit sind die Einsatzmöglichkeiten und Beschränkungen zu nennen. Es gelten (nach Dhyani) zwei Grundregeln: #Werden GDST angegriffen, so kämpfen sie immer. #Ansonsten kämpfen GDST nur im Kampf gegen kriminelle/gesuchte Spieler. Aus diesen Grundregeln lassen sich weitere Regeln ableiten: #Mit GDST kann man keine Spieler auf Bewährung in kriminellen Allianzen angreifen (sie kämpfen nur gegen kriminelle/gesuchte Spieler). #Mit GDST kann man keine Freibeuter angreifen (sie kämpfen nur gegen kriminelle/gesuchte Spieler). #Eine GDST-Flotte, die einen Spieler angreift, der auf Bewährung zurückgefallen ist, kämpft nicht (sie kämpfen nur gegen kriminelle/gesuchte Spieler). #Fliegt eine GDST-Flotte in einen Hinterhalt, so kämpft sie (werden GDST angegriffen, so kämpfen sie immer). #Freibeuter können keine GDST kaufen (GDST können nur von Legalen gekauft werden). #Spieler auf Bewährung können keine GDST kaufen (GDST können nur von Legalen gekauft werden). Weiterhin unterscheiden sich die GDST durch ihre einmaligen Waffensysteme von allen anderen Schiffen. Siehe dazu die Übersicht weiter unten. Zu Beginn einer Runde sind die GDST eine einmalige Möglichkeit für kleiner Spieler sich an Piraten zu rächen. Durch ihre außergewöhnlich gute Tarnung sind sie am Anfang im Raumkampf nahezu unschlagbar. Gegen planetare Verteidigung haben sie allerdings kaum Chancen. Ein weiterer Vorteil für kleinere Spieler besteht in dem eingebauten Tarngenerator der den Angreifer verschleiert (analog zu der Wirkung des FLDP), und damit vor Racheaktionen schützt. Der Nachteil bei Angriffen mit GDST ist, dass Flotten in denen sich GDST befinden, beim Kampf kein Kopfgeld generieren. Abschliessend die Daten der GDST: 180'000-Tonnen-Gildenzerstörer Typ GDST (Klasse der Kampfschiffe) Hülle: 180'000 Panzerung: 740 Schild: 470 Tarnung 40 Laderaum:8'000 RE Flugdeck:0 ts Treibstoffvorrat:2'000 Treibstoffverbrauch:7,00 Orbitzeit:0 Beschleunigung:175,00 Rechnertakte:1'600,00 RT-Verbrauch:2'000,00 Kampfgeschwindigkeit:105 Agilität:31 Kontrolle:0 / 16 Reichweite:1'599 Kampfkraft:6'405'456 Bewaffnung: 15x Raketenwerfer der Gilde Kadenz 50 Reichweite 230 Angriff Grund 0 Angriff Schiffe 156 Effekt Panzerung 1,00 Effekt Schilde 0,00 Genauigkeit 583 20x Laserkanone der Gilde Kadenz 11 Reichweite 350 Angriff Grund 36 Angriff Schiffe 1'560 Effekt Panzerung 0,20 Effekt Schilde 0,10 Genauigkeit 292 8x Ionenkanone der Gilde Kadenz 40 Reichweite 350 Angriff Grund 42 Angriff Schiffe 660 Effekt Panzerung 0,00 Effekt Schilde 1,00 Genauigkeit 76 Tips zum Einsatz (Stand 7.9.2008) 1:05pm psycho: gibt's eigentlich irgendwo (ausser http://fsa.uhrwerkorange.de/v2/wiki/index.php/Gildenzerst%C3%B6rer) noch ein paar Infos zu GDST? 1:05pm s1L3nc3r: pelzig unterhält sich - oder auch nicht^^ incompatible encoding 1:05pm s1L3nc3r: hi 1:06pm Player9 left the chat room. (Ping timeout) 1:06pm psycho: ich bin wahrscheinlich naechste Woche soweit die 12 Spacestation zu bauen und habe mir ueberlegt den Plan aus dem Forum umzusetzen (http://fsa.uhrwerkorange.de/v2/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=475) 1:07pm P9: ist eine gute idee, aber mehr infos gibt es nicht 1:07pm P9: es bietet sich die gdst/Sbom taktik gegen planeten an 1:07pm wook: moin meine kleinen wookies 1:08pm psycho: genau sowas meinte ich P9, sinnvolle Kombis mit GDST 1:08pm psycho: habe die Dinger noch nie eingesetzt 1:08pm P9 is now known as Player9. 1:09pm wook: also mit 30 GDST kriegt man bis 3000 SFGT tot 1:09pm Player9: muust nur gegen tarnjäger aufpassen incompatible encoding 1:09pm wook: ausser swarm und maro kriegt man da vermutlich alles 1:10pm Player9: ansonsten machst du mit 20 gdst und 100 sbom eigentlich fast alles platt 1:10pm s1L3nc3r: Info zum tarnwert bei 'Getarnte Flotten', p9 1:10pm wook: bei sbom muss man allerdings aufpassen 1:10pm wook: bei viel def kann das haarig werden 1:10pm Player9: sei nur bei aptus und pttus da vorsichtig 1:10pm psycho: dann fange ich gleich an ein paar SBOM zu bauen 1:11pm wook: oder wenn jmd einen hohen schild hat 1:11pm psycho: ack 1:11pm wook: die GDST sind etwas langsamer als die SBOM 1:11pm Player9: greife am besten erstmal planis mit kleinerer def an 1:11pm wook: das fenster indem die GDST auf die def schiessen ist relativ kurz 1:11pm psycho: ich paste da hier mal ins wiki, wird wahrscheinlich noch andere interessieren 1:11pm Player9: um zu schauen wie sie sich verhalten, ich selbst habe sie noch nicht oft eingesetzt 1:12pm wook: und die mods würd ich nicht ändern, das schadet nur der agi/aq incompatible encoding 1:13pm wook: soviel ich weiss sind IOTU bereits immun gegen die 1:13pm wook: gefährlich wirds vorallem gegen immune HLTU incompatible encoding 1:14pm Player9: erstmal etwas probieren 1:14pm wook: da braucht man evtl noch pfgt 1:14pm wook: aber im raumkampf dürften 30 GDST alles kurz und klein hacken Category:Flotten